world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:68.5.11.137
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Type 96 LMG page. ' '. It's just so we can recognize you better for your work and so you will be able to really help out on the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fargo84 (Talk) 23:20, May 7, 2012 Welcome Hello, Thanks for your contributions, but the wiki is currently in a stub movement so page creation is restricted without fixing stubs first. I sacrificed a stub point to keep the StG 45(M) page, but I have to move the other pages to the list of unsorted information. Sorry. By the way, just so it is easier for you to get recognized for your contributions, please create an account. 00:04,5/8/2012 00:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Look, I told you, you can't create new pages and if you fixed two stubs, then record it so I won't get confused. Cut it out or I'll have to block you. I love how you contribtue more than the average user, but you must fix stubs first. 02:00,5/8/2012 02:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Double Barrel Shotgun Hey about the Double Barrel Shotgun, why did you write that it is a Soviet weapon, there are many, many, many different types of double barrel shotguns. What kind are you talking about? 18:19,5/12/2012 18:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Telegram Hello, What exactly do you want me to give you in a daily telegram? 14:50,5/20/2012 14:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Block I'm sorry for the block since I didn't give you a warning. I blocked you because you repeatedly kept spamming the TT-30 pistol page by putting TT-33 instead of TT-30. I know its little, but you just kept trying to undo my rollbacks of my your edits. 21:46,6/12/2012 21:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry if you were "put down" by the block. 23:02,6/12/2012 23:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Poll You make a poll by adding these tags Test Test Answer A Test Answer B 03:41,6/17/2012 03:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OK but where do I put them? Well you can put those tags anywhere you like and you will create a poll, but remember, no polls on articles. 13:16,6/17/2012 13:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, I made a poll on the unsorted info list so can U please transfer it onto the main page. BTW, can U just refer to me as Crazy Fish, cuz that's my name on other websites Um, OK, but why did U delete the BAR off of there? I mean, isn't it a machine gun too? Actually, the BAR is a rifle and the RPD, like another anon user said, was only a prototype during WWII. While the Breda M30 and Bren are both machine guns. 01:32,6/19/2012 01:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, there were a few RPDs delivered to Red Army troops, and just cuz it is Browning Automatic Rifle doesn't mean it is a rifle. Also, the RPK was put into service in 1944, so it is a WWII Machine Gun 01:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) aka Crazy Fish I'll put back the BAR since it can be classified as a Light Machine Gun, but it is unknown whether the RPD ever saw any service in WWII and the RPK was developed in the 1960s. 01:44,6/19/2012 01:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I meant RPD, not RPK. And some Soviet soldiers did claim that the RPD did see WWII service. Even if it didn't, it was still first created in WWII, so it could be classified as a WWII Machine Gun. You know, whether the RPD saw any service is a good topic for the Historian Command center forum, anyway, since even if it did see service which is highly unlikely, I already reset the poll a little too much and I really don't think it is necessary to reset it again just to add one more machine gun. 01:51,6/19/2012 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) There is a page for the RPD because we know it was prototyped in WWII. 03:22,6/19/2012 03:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I do not reveal any personal information. 04:11,6/19/2012 04:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC)